1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Christmas lamp, and particularly to a structure for Christmas bulb socket, which can be used for mounting two different bulb assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional lamp strings for Christmas ornament, the ornament usually comprises an independent power-supply wire connected, in series, with a plurality of sockets, and the last socket on the tail end thereof is connected with an independent wire. Two independent power-supply wires are then twisted together to form into a lamp string; all the sockets in one lamp string are mounted with bulbs respectively so as to form into a lamp string for Christmas ornament.
A conventional flash-lamp string usually comprises a separate power-supply wire connected with a plurality of lamp sockets which are connected in series; the last lamp socket on the end of the string is connected with a separate power-supply wire; then, the two separate power-supply wires are twisted together to form into a lamp string; each socket is mounted with a bulb; the lamp string is used as a decoration; every lamp string is mounted with a thermal cut-out bulb so as to have the remaining bulbs turned on and off continuously, i.e., to provide a flash effect. A plurality of lamp strings can be connected in parallel, and twisted into an elongate lamp string.
A conventional flash-lamp string comprises a plurality of lamp sockets connected in series, and some of the lamp sockets are mounted with thermal cut-out bulbs so as to reduce the current flow in the lamp string; such a lamp string should not be connected with too many thermal cut-out bulbs so as to prevent from causing a danger of overheating.
Another conventional flash-lamp string, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,841, includes a plurality of different lamp strings in terms of shape and size; in that case, the regular flash bulb and the twinkle flash bulb can not be mounted in a non-compatible lamp socket. According to the embodiment of the aforesaid patent, the difference of shape and size can simply indicate the difference of the bulbs, i.e., a different bulb can not be mounted in a non-compatible lamp socket.